1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for circulating water in a body of water, and particularly to an apparatus which employs a simulated rock structure fountain that floats on the surface of the body of water.
2. Background Discussion
Small bodies of water such as artificial lakes and the like often require the use of devices to aerate the water to prevent the build of bacteria. Many of these devices are unattractive, and furthermore, do not do an adequate job of aerating the water. Moreover, these devices are expensive to manufacture, install, and maintain. It is the objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for circulating water within a small body of water which is easy to install, is attractive in appearance, and effectively circulates and aerates the water.